1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are batteries which can be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries which are not rechargeable. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small, portable electronics such as mobile phones, laptop computers, or camcorders, and large-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles.
In recent years, high-output rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution with a high energy density have been developed. The high-output rechargeable batteries are configured as large-capacity rechargeable batteries, each of which is made of a plurality of rechargeable cells connected in series to drive motors of equipment, such as electric vehicles, that require high electric power.
Such a rechargeable battery is made by embedding an electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution in a case and sealing the case with a cap assembly. The electrode assembly includes positive and negative plates and a separator (i.e., an insulator) interposed between the positive and negative plates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.